pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Talosmon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jenny page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jenny page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 00:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I think that the youtube idea would be brilliant. I mean, it is worth a shot and yes, advertising the site in different ways is bound to bring in someone. I appreciate your offer and look forward to what results they bring. Many thanks from my end :) Element02 (talk) 09:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) This is very awesome news indeed! I look forward to seeing what Pastas they choose to read and how everything turns out. but yes, feel free to use anything from the Wikia here as long as credit is given to the original writers (if they are mentioned) and of course you link it all back to the Wikia...this makes the most sense to me and I think it reasonable. Other than that, use anything you want :) I appreciate you at least asking first :D Element02 (talk) 11:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hai, how are you? :D ~ *Beeooooo* WHAT THE FU....!? http://images.wikia.com/mafiamadness/images/5/5d/Wtfboomplz.gif 00:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Going good :D Did you see my remake of pokepasta's mascot? - *Beeooooo* WHAT THE FU....!? http://images.wikia.com/mafiamadness/images/5/5d/Wtfboomplz.gif 01:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, just let me know what she wants to do :) Element02 (talk) 09:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) That's fine....if she reads one that doesnt have a video then we can add it to the pages later which will be good. We will just have to keep checking back to see if she has done anything. Element02 (talk) 19:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Not Much, but i did do another pokepasta pic, for Sewn Limbs ~ *Beeooooo* WHAT THE FU....!? http://images.wikia.com/mafiamadness/images/5/5d/Wtfboomplz.gif 00:31, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I am here every once in awhile. Holidays are picking up at my work and so, I have been extremely busy. Plus, I have been trying to come up with some new Pokepastas and decided not to do any copy-pastas until we can get some more original work on here. I finally started a YouTube Channel and have decided to do some reading of the Pastas here. Not sure when I can get this done (as far as uploading more videos about the Pokepastas posted here), but, we will see what my schedule allows. No rush to post here. Just as long as someone gets on every once in awhile to make sure people arent botching things up by posting something twice and etc. That should be fine :) Element02 (talk) 00:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) HOWS IT GOIN